


Peekaboo

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Anna attempts to entertain her baby.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic called Usagi's Motherhood, basically it's Usagi dealing with her crying baby.

"Peekaboo... Peekaboo!" Anna peered her head over the railing of the crib. Her firstborn princess laid there in her crib, sucking on a pacifier tiredly. Her mother covering her eyes before opening them. Eva blinked, before she started to yawn, "Aw, you're bored?" Anna asked.

A minute pass, and Eva started scrunching up her face, her pacifier dropping out of her mouth as her mouth hung open, "What's wrong?" Anna asked, Eva winced before she started whimpering. Anna's eyes widened, "Oh no.."

Then came a whine, Anna held out a rattle, "Do you want your rattle little one?" Eva didn't take heed of the toy, rather her whining grew louder, "How about your reindeer plushie?"

Eva's mouth started quivering before her whining transformed into full on crying, "Are you hungry?" Anna held out Eva's bottle, but she didn't touch it. Anna did the same with her toy, but once again Eva refuse to react. Anna didn't know what to do next, she even checked Eva's diaper, but it was clean.

It was at this moment, Kristoff stepped in hearing his baby and his wife's cries echoing from the castle walls. Anna was near the crib, trying to make her voice heard through Eva's own cries. Words coming out in one sentence, "ITRIEDEVERYTHINGBUTITWOULDN'TWORKICAN'TTELLIFSHE'SHUNGRYPOOPYORWANTATOYI'MAHORRIBLEMOTHERHOWCANIBEQUEENIFICAN'TTAKECAREOFMYOWNBABY?!!!"

Kristoff calmly walked towards the crib, and took out the crying child. He patted Eva's back gently, and out came a loud burp. Eva silenced her cries before laughing. Kristoff placed her back in the crib.

Anna silences herself, when she looked back at her baby, she was all smiles and giggles. Anna sighed in relief, "Peekaboo?"

Eva intimated (or attempted to) what her mother did, and gurgles from her mouth attempted to say, "Peekaboo!"


End file.
